A Thing of Fate
by SeveriaPrince
Summary: on hold Harry just wants to recuperate from the war, its hard when ,nightmares, lucius malfoy, and fate itself is against you. but maybe thing will turn out well for our hero and he might find a chance at new life and new love.
1. Chapter 1

ok so heres my intro for a longer story than i have normally done. the main idea of the story is that harry just want to recuperate in solitude from the events of the war but lucius malfoy comes in with a life debt/marriage contract thing. harry has to go through a bunch of trials including nightmares a forced marriage and other things until finally severus saves the day (ofcoarse) and then helps harry recover from everything and...well... it amazing where fate will lead us.

**1. I do not own anything about harry potter or the characters therein i'm just borrowing them for a while, anything you recognise belongs to the pretty british woman everything you don't is mine.**

**2. warnings for explicite sexual content and warings for rape, abuse, torture, and other grafic content**

**3. this is my first long story so comments and advice welcome but please be gentl**

**A Thing of Fate**

Harry Potter sat in the study of Grimwauld Place, his life finally somewhere near normal now that Voldemort had been flung (quite forcibly I might add) into the past tense. Harry stretched his legs out in front of him luxuriating in the feel of the warm fire nearby and the stomach full of krechers pot pie dinner.

Currently he was all in all relatively happy, of coarse thoughts and dreams of the war still plagued him but in the end that's all they were, thoughts and dreams, they were no longer a part of his day to day and that in itself was a happy thought. Harry still had some things to recover from especially the things that had happened at Malfoy Manor as well as the life he had led leading up to and during the war. Harry thought there was no where better to get over the trauma that had been his life other than his new home, and though he still felt a twinge at the thought of Sirius and his demise he was comfortable here thought he never thought he would be. That was one thing he had finally gotten over he no longer blamed himself for Sirius' death. While sitting there his thought rolled back to the day in his sixth year that Snape, his most hated teacher at the time, had talked some sense into him.

_Harry was sitting in a dark corner behind the statue of Grindal the great on the second floor curled in as close to himself as he could possibly get. He mumbled to himself and to the ghost that haunted not only his dreams but his waking moments as well. He rocked forward and back muttering apologies to unseen specters any one that would se him would probably thing that he had finally gone of his rocker but he believed himself to be sufficiently hidden. In a distant part of his mind he could hear footsteps coming towards his hiding spot but he didn't worry no-one had found him up to that point in this place why should they now? The footsteps stopped in front of the statue and before he knew it his potions professor was sitting beside him in the dark corner. Snape gazed at him for a few moments in which neither of them spoke then Snape whispered "Why are you hiding? I wasn't informed that brooding had become a Gryffindor house value." Harry turned his face away and simply breathed out "If you're here to mock me I would appreciate if you just leave now….sir, I don't need it" Snape watched Harry for a few minutes in silence and then asked "Is it about Black?" Harry closed his eyes tight in pain for a brief moment keeping his face diverted away from his professor then ground out voice rough "What do you care? You hated him just like you hate me. I don't need you false sympathy." Snape shook his head slightly and took a deep breath " While I will not claim to have ever been blacks friend our verbal sparing was entertaining and I did not wish him dead nor did I hate him' his eyes flick up to Harry's face ' I don't hate you either." Harry snorted derisively at that but Snape spoke before he could voice an argument , "Think boy, I have to treat you like I hate you, think Potter, how would it sound to the dark lord if Malfoy or someone else told him that I was friendly with the Potter boy? Either I would be found out as a traitor and spy or I would be told to bring you straight to the Dark Lord and when I refused I would be caught out then." Harry thought this over and believed he started to understand "but my dad, You hated him" he said Snape nodded, "I won't deny that I hated your father but I stopped confusing you and him quite some time ago, but I had to keep the persona of hating you for your own and my safety." Harry nodded and wondered how to tell Snape his problem and decided to just stick with the truth, looking away from Snape he whispered " I just can't get over the fact that I killed him, I killed the only person I had left." "Harry, no" Snape started to say "Yes" Harry growled "If I wouldn't have been so stupid and listened to the dreams that Voldemort sent me he'd still be alive" Snape winced at the dark lords name but Harry ignored it and charged on, "If I would have did as you said and learned occlumency or not charged off when I thought I knew what to do he'd be alive, I was stupid and that got him killed." after finishing his rant Harry could feel tears threatening and tried to hold them back keeping his face averted to the wall away from Snape. Snape grabbed Harry's chin gently and turned his face so that their eyes met and whispered "No Potter, you did not kill him, Bellatrix did, yes, you were foolish for listening to the Dark Lords Message, but it was Blacks decision to go to the ministry and his alone. You were indeed foolish but don't blame yourself for the choices made by others." Harry felt the tears that had been threatening break and he nodded to Snape. Snape drew him into his arms and held him as he sobbed away the pain and frustration and finally the guilt that he had been feeling. It was so odd how un-uncomfortable it was to be held by and comforted by his at one time most hated professor, and comforted he was. For a while they just sat there until finally Harry pulled himself together and sat up, "Thanks professor, I needed that." Snape nodded his head and climbed to his feet pulling Harry up after him "you realize I will still have to act as if I hate you in public' Snape said' but I do hope that should you need to talk or need help you will come to me." Snape said before turning and starting away. Harry ran and caught up with him whispering simply "Thank you." _

Harry sat thinking about the things his professor had said and he realized that eventually he began to believe it. Harry had gone to his professor after that and even thought Snape was still a bastard in class Harry understood, and since they had become if not friends then at least allies.

During that year Snape took Harry under his tutelage for extra defense training as well as to finally teach him occlumency, so that he was able to master both. Snapes' training in defense if what Harry can honestly say made it possible for him to destroy old snake face once and for all. Truthfully without all his help with teaching Harry as well as spying Harry didn't think they would have won the war.

Now it was all over the wizarding world was in the cleaning up part of recuperating from the damages from war and he was here recuperating from his own physical and emotional damage done from it all.

Harry really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He had actually never expected to survive the war but here he was. He at one time thought he wanted to be an auror but now he wasn't so sure he kinda thought that chasing one dark lord was enough for a lifetime. He was truthfully at a loss. He had no need to work so he figured he would just take a time off to recuperate and put his life and mind back in order. Thoughts like this ran throught his head until he finally realized that the fire had died down and that it was very late, so after cleaning up he pulled himself up the stairs and up to bed.

tbc. please read and reveiw. (The next part should be up soon this was just kinda my intro.)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry laid in his bed in what at one time the room that Ron and he had shared when the order had still been using Gwimwauld Place as their meeting place. His mind trying to calm down the thought of what had happened so long ago everything from his days growing up with the Dursleys and the war. Eventually Harry fell into a deep sleep

_Harry lay chained naked and bleeding to the wall presumably of some dungeon in Malfoy Manor. Just like a Malfoy to have a grimy dungeon such as this. From what he could see which really wasn't much, seeing as he didn't have his glasses, there was mold on the wall and spider webs around the ceiling and walls the place smelled of a mix of wet dog and like something had died here. Harry shuddered at the thought that probably something or someone had died here._

_ he sat shivering from the wet and cold wishing he had been allowed some cloths but death eater were a sadistic lot and liked to cause pain in any and every way possible so he was nude wet and hungry. _

_He heard the clang of a door opening down the hall and heard the voices of two of his captors come closer. They opened the door to his own personal cell and laughed cruelly when they saw him, their eyes glinting with sadistic glee and malice and Harry knew he was in big trouble. One of the death eaters grinned at Harry showing the few teeth the man had left the man looked as if he hadn't bathed in years and smelled like piss blood and god knows what. "Ello pet" the man said his rancid breath wafting towards Harry. Harry tried to turn his head away but the man grabbed him chin and said "Well pet, the Dark Lord was pleased with our work on a resent mission" he said grinning "Right pleased he was" said the other "Yes, and he has decided we deserve a little reward, wasn't that nice of him pet?" he asked but Harry remained silent. "You want to know what our reward is pet?" he asked his eyes gleaming with yet more impish delight as they swept down Harry's naked form. He touched his fingers to Harry's chest and stroked his skin while leaning closer and breathing in Harry's ear "It's you pet, your our reward" he laughed evilly then when he felt Harry shudder under his fingers. He truthfully wanted to sick up when the meaning of the putrid mans words hit home. _

_They undid their clothing and he could do nothing to escape he knew what was about to happen and he couldn't do anything about it but wait. After they were fully undressed they walked to him eyeing him as if he were a piece of meat, which to them was exactly what he was. They pulled him to the ground lying on his back with his arms pulled behind him still chained to the wall. They touched him and violated him and tortured him and finally they took him, first the man with the rancid breath tore into his body. He hadn't been prepared at all and the guy had only used spit on his own hardened cock at it tore through Harry and felt like his body was being torn in two the pain was a burning alive thing that started in is anus the traveled up his spine and through his nerve endings each trust brought another wave of agony and the feeling of filthiness and when the man finished Harry could feel his release in his body and nearly sicked up. And then it happened all over again with the other man this felt like it went on for hours Harry lost track of time and all he could feel was the pain both physical and mental he wanted to cry out he wanted to beg he could feel tears threatening but knew that their would be no mercy, knew that if he called out no-one would come to his rescue and with sheer will he stopped himself from crying out or shedding tears he didn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing him weaker that he already was. He tried to think about what he had come here to do but everything was blurred by the pain so he just let go he didn't feel what was happening to him and when the men both finished with him he was easily rolled to the corner and left and only when they were gone and he was alone did he give into his tears. But his will was strong and his determination to destroy the evil snake faced bastard that had taken everything from him that had caused so much pain and loss in his life including his own deflowering, that determination came out stronger also and gave Harry the will to go on. But even though his will was strong he still couldn't erase the feelings of what had just happened to him so he lay bleeding on the dungeon floor sobbing with disgust, fear and hatred at what had happened to him and those who had done it but mostly at Voldemort._

Harry woke up breathing hard and shaking from head to toe. The pain and fear and disgust he felt that night was so close to the surface that he felt as if it had just happened. He knew he was safe in his bed but when he first woke up he thought he's find him self in that damned cell again awaiting some other form of torture to yet again grace his life.

He curled on his side feeling sick and dirty and terrified he got up quickly and ran to the bathroom and threw up his dinner after spewing and heaving for about twenty minutes he crawled out of his cloths and turned on hot water he scrubbed himself clean trying to get rid of the dirty feeling that the dream had produced. He crawled out dried off and pulled himself to a chair in his bedroom. He called for Krecher to bring him some tea to calm his nerves.

He thought that reliving one of the many rapes that he had endured was most assuredly not the best way to spend an evening. other images of the rapes tortures and degradation that Harry had lived through at the hands of the death eaters ran through his mind, but he reminded himself that it was all over, that because of Snapes' poison and their well planned attack the Dark lord was dead and the death eater vermin were all either dead themselves or locked in Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

The part that disturbed Harry the most was Malfoy senior near the end of the Battle he had helped Harry destroy the Dark Lord but Harry had a bad feeling in his bones that Malfoy hadn't done it because he was actually a Good man but out of some thought that it would either gain him more Power or at least get him off in the end and it had done just that. Harry remembered how Malfoy had come to him released him of his bonds and then helped put Harry in position so he could finish off the evil maniac. But Harry knew Lucius Malfoy was anything but a good man, but because of his "heroic acts" all charges against him were dropped and he got the title of spy hero same as Snape. Well at least he wasn't seeming to cause problems Harry thought before downing a double dose of dreamless sleep and falling into bed and into a deep sleep.

tbc.. please read and review (the next installment should be posted during the weekend some time)


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Harry woke up it was already early afternoon and he felt like he had been run through a washing machine without the overall wetness, groaning he pulled himself out of bed cursing the after effects of dreamless sleep, he knew that without the potion he wouldn't have slept at all last night but he wasn't in the mood to feel charitable and it made him feel better to blame the potion for his current loopy state. He staggered to the bathroom and climbed in the shower even though he had taken one last night. After getting himself well cleaned off and at least decently awake he went downstairs for breakfast.

Krecher came in with a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and potatoes as well as hot tea. Harry was pleased that he had gained the elf's' favor, he was now a great help to Harry even though he was getting up in years.

After breakfast was completed he was in his study writing a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them how he was doing and asking about how France was. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't just a tad bit jealous that they had taken a vacation, but truth be told they needed a break from everything, including him and in that he understood.

He heard a tapping on his window and saw a large brown barn owl at his window he let the creature in and it stuck out its leg. He untied the scroll and the bird flew off without a second look, Hedwig from her perch hooted indignantly as if saying that was not how she thought an owl should behave. He chuckled at her indignation but petted her feathers before turning to the letter. He was slightly surprised because it had the ministry seal on one corner, and he wondered what the ministry wanted from him this time, *probably some function they wanted the "boy-who- lived-and defeated the dark lord" as he was now called, to attend,* he thought to himself. He opened the letter and nearly fainted at what he saw.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that one Lucius Albatrax Malfoy has claimed a life debt over you, as you probably know it is of the utmost importance to settle this debt. Mr. Malfoy has decided that the payment for the life debt will be as thus:

You willingly entering into the "Vita Delegatio Condicio" also known as the "Life Debt Marriage Contract."

We have sent a copy of Mr. Malfoys contract with this letter for your perusal the date of the ceremony and other details can be taken care of by you and your future husband. The neglect in fulfilling this life debt repayment is arrest, not to mention the detrimental effects to your magic. If you have any questions please feel free to contact our office at any time, we congratulate you on your up-coming nuptials

Sincerely

Miranda Girshlin

Legal Offices

Ministry of Magic

Harry re-read the letter again before tossing it on his desk and pouring himself a tumbler of fire whiskey and immediately downing it, and then pouring another. He sat staring at the papers nursing his drink. Warring emotions coursing though his body he took up the contract and read through it.

The contract as far as he knew was air tight. It said the only way for him to escape was for either someone else to whom he owed a life debt, to also claim the life debt marriage contract or for Lucius fucking Malfoy to fall over dead. It went over the other technicalities of the "marriage" if you could call a farce like this something as sacred as marriage.

Anger was the emotion that won his internal tug-of -war he threw his empty glass at the wall and cursed to himself. He was being forced to marry Lucius Malfoy known death-eater and all around prick. Harry shook his head just when he though things couldn't get any worse this happens. Why couldn't his life just go the way it was supposed to just for once?

He could really see no way out of this because the only other person that had ever saved his life was off God knows where and though he knew his ex-professor didn't hate him calling them friends would be a stretch, they had worked flawlessly together in the war but that didn't mean that the man would come to his aid now. Harry wouldn't even ask it of the man he had already sacrificed enough for the wizarding world and Harry.

So with that thought in mind, he went to the living room picked up the phone and called Hermione's emergency cell. The phone rang three times before she answered and when she did it was slightly panicky "Harry what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Harry chuckled internally *always like Hermione to get right to the point* "Hey Herm yeah something's up but it's not life or death so calm down' he paused' but listen I have and issue with Malfoy senior here, he's entered me and him in something called a 'Vita Delegatio Condicio" at her audible gasp he smirked *only Hermione!* "I'm guessing you've heard of it?" he asked though he already knew the answer. "Harry, oh my… yes I've heard about the contract, it's very old and not in use a lot, it fell out of favor because the debtor has complete control in the marriage, Harry this is not good," she said, and bright as she was Harry knew she had a thing for stating the obvious. "I know that" he said "What I need to know is how can I get out of it?" there was a pause "I don't know but Ron and I will return tomorrow and help you sort this out" she said, but it didn't sound as hopeful as Harry would have liked. "Okay Herm, I'm sorry for wrecking your vacation but I really need your help." "No problem Harry we'll see you tomorrow" she said. He said his goodbye and hung up the phone thinking * if anyone will find a way out it will be Hermione.*

He spent the most of the remainder of the day reading through the contract and not liking what he was seeing. He was told that shortly Lucius would contact him as to the details of their wedding, details he had no say in, he added mentally. It also said that if Lucius died after the wedding he was partial heir of the Malfoy estate as well as young Draco Malfoy, which he really didn't care about in the least. It said Harry could divorce Lucius after the end of one year *oh well that's good,* unless he became pregnant *not bloody likely* in which case he would be forced to stay married to Lucius until the child reached majority, unless Lucius died then Harry would have to remarry or lose the child.

Harry wondered at some of the clauses but thought best to wait to find out what Hermione knew on the subject. After reading the contract thoroughly he had a migraine and decided to pull himself up to bed earlier than usual but he wanted nothing more that to escape the day altogether. That night Harry dreamed of the last night of the battle the night he was released and Voldemort destroyed for good.

_Harry lay, still chained to the dungeon walls, he didn't know how much time had passed since he was first brought here, but it was long enough for him to hate it thoroughly. He heard movement outside the door to his cell he shrunk into himself waiting for another rape or torture to grace his life. Lucius Malfoy himself came in the room he walked up to Harry and wordlessly healed all his scrapes and bruises and gave him water to drink. Harry cautiously accepted and watched as Lucius severed his bonds and pulled him to his feet he shoved a worm toga like thing at Harry who swiftly pulled it over his head "come along boy, you have a mission to complete." He pulled Harry out the door up a flight of stairs and out into a darkly lit room where Severus Snape stood. Lucius dragged him over to Snape and said to the other man " Here, now my part in this is played, you remember your promise, you go destroy the dark lord I get off clear because I helped" with that he let go of Harry and turned and fled. Snape looked at him and said "Well Mr. Potter, shall we get this done with?" Harry nodded and followed when Snape started moving, he was lead to double doors that Snape pulled open, inside was empty except the already poison weakened Dark Lord. Snape and Harry walked up to the shivering mass that was sitting lifelessly in a chair, Snape wrinkled his nose and spoke "your time is at an end my lord" the last word were filled with venom, Harry didn't know if Voldemort heard for the only movement he made was the ever constant twitching. Snape erected a force field around Voldemort and told Harry to cast fiendfire into the field. After he cast the spell a terrible shriek came from the dying Dark Lord. Harry spewed up the meager contents of his stomach as he watched and listened to the scene play out his only thought was *I've committed murder* he knew the sadistic bastard deserved it, that it had to be done but that made it no easier. After the fire burned out Snape canceled the force field and surprisingly wrapped Harry in his arms. "I'm sorry" Harry whispered after getting control of himself a bit, Snape shook his head "never be sorry for taking a life even one as despicable as his." after that they just walked out, no battle no climatic ending just simply walked out. Harry knew that this meant that Lucius had sent away or warned the other death-eaters, the man might of let him loss but he was still a no good waste of space in Harry's mind. But it was all over, and that was okay. The other death-eaters would get rounded up all in good time but he was done. And that was a happy thought._

Harry awoke far less shaky than the night prior because though the night the dark Lord died was not one of Harry's favorite memories it was far better than the horrors of his captivity. With that hought he rolled over and went back to sleep, ingoring the want for dreamless sleep so that he could be fully awake for tomorrow and what would happen then.

Sorry it took so long i had a bit of trouble with how i wanted this one to go because after this chapter the real fun begins he he and i wanted it to be great and tell you what you'll need to know for the continuation so hope you like it so far, please read and review tell me if you like it or not :-)

prince


	4. Chapter 4

so here's the next chapter of my story. things are goign to steadily get more and more interesting.. i know it was at a slow start but hopefully you'll bear with me this chapter was fun to write in the next chapter the plot thickens significantly, i just have to be energetic and wtrite it should be up in a few days.. also i have worked on my writting and hope this chapter is easier to understand and follow. now without further ado "a thing of fate chapter 4

The next morning when Harry awoke he had pretty much forgot about the letter and his problem with Lucius Malfoy, that was until he walked into his study and saw the letter and contract still laying on the desk. Seeing it completely disrupted the almost good mood he had woken up with.

He ignored it in favor of calling Krecher for a hot cup of tea though he didn't think he could stomach food at that particular moment. After getting his tea he simply waited for his two best friends to arrive and then he could deal with the issue at hand.

About twenty minutes later he heard his floo go off and heard the voices of his two best friends.

"Harry" Hermione called out,

"In here," Harry called back and met Ron and Hermione at the door to his study.

"Hey mate" Ron said while slapping him jovially on the back, Hermione on the other hand pulled him in to a bruising hug while saying how much she missed him.

Greetings aside the walked into the study and sat around his desk where he handed Hermione the letter and contract. While she was reading them Harry and Ron talked about how France was.

After about half an hour she made a little cough noise to grab the two boys attention, when they both looked at her they could see she had a worried look on her face and then she spoke confirming that things were not good, "Well, from what I've read there is only two ways of getting you out of this" she pause looking lost but then continued "If Malfoy dies the engagement ends or if Malfoy gets arrested and sent to Azkaban the contract will be annulled."

Ron always the one to try to lighten the mood said, "So all we have to do is kill the git?"

Hermione glared at Ron scathingly and shook her head, "Not unless we all want to go to prison for a very long time."

Harry sat and thought about it and asked, "Can he marry me I mean we are both men?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, the wizarding world doesn't have the hang ups about gay marriage like the muggle world does, and as long as Lucius and the person he pursues is unattached they can marry, seeing as Narcissa died he is free to pursue you."

Harry shook his head trying to clear it. "So what if I got married before I have to marry him?"

Hermione again shook her head, "It wouldn't work the ministry wouldn't let you marry, when someone else" she points at contract, "has claim on your hand."

"What about the getting him arrested bit? I mean it is Lucius Malfoy, if you asked my opinion he probably offed his wife" asked Ron. Harry had to admit he agreed, the likelihood that Lucius killed his wife was high.

Hermione though looking like she also agreed with the sentiment was always the sensible one said, "Well yes, but the point is we would need proof that he committed the crime and we would have no idea how long it would take us to get that."

Harry nodded and said, "So I'm pretty much stuck marrying Malfoy." Hermione frowned but nodded.

"Well it's only for a year," Harry said brightly.

"Unless you get pregnant," Hermione responded.

Harry looked at her dumbly, " How the hell am I supposed to do that? You realize I am a guy."

Hermione shook her head annoyed and said, "Males can get pregnant with the help of certain potions, didn't you know that?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Well I just won't drink anything he gives me."

"Wait, you're actually thinking of going through with this?" exclaimed Ron.

"Exactly what choice do I have?" Harry sighed.

"Well mate, I'd take prison any day," Ron said.

Harry was about to give answer to that but Hermione beat him to it, "It wouldn't do any good, Harry wouldn't be taken to Azkaban he would be taken to the ministry and forced to marry."

Harry nodded and Ron's only words were, "Bloody hell!"

After spending a few more hours going over the contract and realizing that he would have absolutely no say in the disastrous marriage, yet also had no conceivable way out, he called a halt to the discussion and simply spent the rest of the day visiting with his friends and trying to forget what lay ahead. They had lunch after leaving the contract business alone but Harry hardly ate anything.

Hermione looked at him worriedly and asked if he was alright he sarcastically responded, "Other than my entire life falling apart yeah." Hermione tried telling him that it wouldn't be that bad, I mean Lucius did save him, but though Harry knew Hermione meant well she didn't know that Lucius was still a bad person, but Harry did.

After lunch his two friends said their goodbyes and then telling him to keep his chin up they took their leave.

It was with a heavy heart that he went up to bed that night. Dreams of a laughing Lucius Malfoy, a wedding from hell and his life as an almost slave to the man haunted his night.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind, before he knew it the week was over.

About two days after Ron and Hermione's visit he got an owl from the current bane of his existence, Lucius Malfoy himself.

_My dear fiancé_

_I hope this missive finds you well. I am writing to inform you that the date of our marriage will be on October the 13th I am sure you will make certain to set aside this day on you date book. I do hope you have read the contract that was sent to you, so as you know the rules and expectations of our marriage. I will see you on the 13th ._

_Sincerely,_

_Your future husband._

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Harry sighed after reading the note. Since the visit from his friends he knew he had little to no choice other that to marry Malfoy but truthfully he had put it on the back burner of his mind. This note had made it seem so real.

He glanced at his calendar and marked the 13th with the words L Malfoy.

He almost laughed when he noted that the 13th was a Friday, He remembered something about Friday the 13th being an unlucky day, but couldn't for the life of him remember why. Well this Friday the 13th was going to be very unlucky.

He sent a message to Ron and Hermione telling them the date that his live as he knew it would end trusting that they would pass on the message to anyone who needed to know.

After tying the note to Hedwigs leg and sending her off he climbed up the stair and ran a very hot bath, to help relieve the tention in his muscles as well as hopefully ease his mind, it helped but he was still obsessing over the turn his life had taken.

Married to Lucius fucking Malfoy, and he thought things couldn't get worse. He would soon find out how wrong he was.

seems poor harry can't get a break cn he well i warn you hary has alot more obsticals to overcome before the end but i do promise a happy ending if you have any questions, comments, or even suggestions for plot peices send them my way i love getting reviewed by you darling people it keeps me going.

La" Prince


End file.
